SuperMonica!
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Monica gets struck by lightning and gets Superpowers. Their daughter Madison, gets kidnapped and held for Ransom. Will Monica save her Daughter, and learn to deal with her new abilitys?Review please!
1. Struck By Lightning!

From the Cradle to the Grave

Spoilers: Future fic. Set Ten years later after the Truth.

written by: XFWRITER

Summary: Doggett and Reye's daughter is kidnapped and held for Ransom and used for Bait . The Kidnapper is someone who can't stand the two agents and one that they helped put away Ten years ago when they first began working on the Xfiles. As she's driving home one night, Reyes is struck by lightning and given powers. She becomes Washington's first Superhero. Can she save her daughter before she's too late?

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own The Xfiles or the Characters. However Monica and Doggett's daughter I do own because she is made up and is not part of the original series.

Monica was driving home that night from working late in the Xfiles office. She had to stop at a local diner to get some coffee so she can stay awake throughout the drive back home.

Halfway home, Monica's car stopped on the side of the road. And Monica cursed. Not Now! she thought as she looked outside. A thunderstorm was heading straight for her. Great, stuck on the road and a storm approaching. Sighing, Monica got out of her car, and went to go look under the hood.

Her engine smoked. Oh great, she thought her engine blew. Just then it began to rain and Lightening and Monca was stuck trying to see if she could fix an engine.

While trying to go back inside the car to call Doggett, Monica got struck by lightning. The powerful force surged throughout Monica's body and Monica held herself in pain. The lightning struck her again and she crumpled to the ground out cold.

Meanwhile John Doggett watched as his littlest girl sat coloring in a coloring book. She had Monica's long black hair, and his blue eyes. And looked so much like them. Madison brought him and Monica so much joy.

He sighed he just wished they still weren't in the Xfiles risking their lives everyday. He wanted Madison to have parents around up until she was older.

you know what to do, send in those reviews!


	2. Not the Same

Chapter 2 Not the same

Monica had woken up on the road sometime later that night. It was not long after the storm had finished. Groaning, she sat up and let her eyes adjust to the darkness surround her. The streets were wet, Lightning flashed in the distance. But where she was, the storm was now over. Monica couldn't believe she was still alive after being hit from lightning. She dialed John on his cell.

"Hello?" came his gruff sounding voice that she had come to love. "John? I need you to come and get me. The car won't start". she said as she checked the engine again dead. "Okay Sweetheart just hang on, I'll get Madison and we'll come and get you. He left after Monica gave him directions where she was.

He found her on the side of the road in the van. Monica looked all wet and in a complete mess. "Oh John, thank goodness your here". Monica said. She saw Madison and grabbed her from John so that he could take a look at the van's Engine.

John tinkered with the Engine some but it was no use. The Engine was really dead. "Afraid we need to leave the van here tonight, Mon. We'll get it fixed tomorrow." He helped her in the van along with Madison. John noticed something about his wife. Something he couldn't make out. She seemed different somehow but she was still Monica.

"Are you okay Monica?" he asked.

Monica nodded "I'll be fine. I was struck by lightning earlier John and I don't feel so good." John looked at her concerned "Do you need to go see Dana?" he asked. Scully was the family Doctor. They have grown to trust their friend over the years. "Yes, please". They then drove to Dana Scully's apartment.

Dana Scully was surprised to find her friends and Madison when she opened the door. "Monica?! What on earth happened to you?" she checked her best friend over. She seemed fine, but seemed unlike herself at the same time. "How are you feeling pyshically, Moinca?" Scully asked her. "Tired, disoriented,but otherwise fine". Scully looked over at Doggett "I need her to stay the night here for observation". John nodded. "Okay, I'll just take Madison on home then." he gave Monica a kiss "Call me okay?" he asked. Monica only nodded.

keep those reviews coming!


	3. Madison Doggett Missing

Chapter 3 Madison

John dropped his daughter off to Kindergarden that morning. It was hard to drop her off, and she didn't want to go. Madison hated being separated from her parents even if it was just to go to school.

John hugged his four year old daughter. "It'll be okay Madison. Daddy and Mommy will pick u up after School, then we can go to Mcdonald's and to the park this afternoon. I can can walk you inside how bout that?"

Madison looked up at her father and only nodded. John took her hand and led her to the School building. Then he walked her into Kindergarden class. While the young teacher Mrs. Wilson talked to him, a kid ran up to Madison wanting to play and introduced themselved. It was a young girl about four to, with red hair.

"She'll be just fine Agent Doggett. I'm sure she'll hardly notice your gone". The teacher was young, in her early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. She kinda reminded him of Barbra, his first wife.

John nodded he quickly stepped out of the classroom and went back to his vehicle. He had to get to work on time, or he was going to get chewed out by A.D. Skinner.

He found Monica in the office already hard at work. Monica never was late for work. She was always on time and working way ahead of him.

"Good morning, Monica", said John. He breathed in her vanilla scented hair and gave her a kiss. "Morning". Monica said looking at him and handed him some coffee. "Did ya sleep well?" John noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Barely. I had a weird thing happened to me last night. " John raised his eyebrows "Such as?"

"Well, I was sleeping peacefully. I woke up in the middle of the night hearing Madison crying and I found myself floating high up in the air off our bed!" Monica said.

"Whoa, now that is strange." John then scratched his head. "Anything else?"

Monica shook her head."That's about it. I can't sleep at night John".

"Then maybe Scully could give ya some sleepin' pills. She gave them to me once when I was really stressed."

Monica only smiled "Thanks John, I just might consider that".

John went back over to his desk and was going to get started on some paperwork. The phone startled him wide awake snapping him out of his thoughts on his paperwork.

"John Doggett", he answered. Monica looked up wondering who could be calling them at this hour. If anyone contacted them in office, usually it was Skinner or Kersh.

"Mr Doggett? " It was Mrs. Wilson, Madison's kindergarten teacher. She sounded worried and upset.

"Yes, Mrs Wilson, is everything okay?" John asked. Monica looked at her husband she to wondered why the teacher was calling them.

"Mr. Doggett, I don't know how to tell you this, but when the kids when out to play during recess, I was watching all of them. WHen I looked for Madison and Melissa Mulder, they were missing."

"How can My child suddenly go MISSING?!" John yelled into the reciever. "You teachers are suppose to watch kids every single second. YOU TELL ME, HOW DOES TWO CHILDREN SUDDENLY GO MISSING?!!"

Monica knew it was her time to step in. Her husband normally wasn't calm in a situation like this. And her nerves wasn't exactly calm either. "Mrs. Wilson, did you see anyone on the School property other than the teachers themselves?" she asked the young teacher.

"As a matter of fact, yes. There was this homeless young man in mid-thirties I guess. He wore a sweater with a hood and had this horrible scar on his face. He kept talking to the children both Madison and Melissa. Mrs.Reyes, I was the only teacher on the playground and I had to watch at least twenty kids. And while this was happening, I had to break up a fight between three boys. When I looked up, the two children were gone and the young man."

WIth the description of the man and what he wore. Monica knew the man was Krycek. A man Skinner and Mulder supposedly shot and left for dead 5 years ago.

Krycek was now paying them all back for making his life miserable and was going to make sure they all suffered. Monica silently seethed.

"Mrs. Doggett, I am so sorry, If I hadn't been so distracted with the boys and had extra help on the playground, none of this would have happened." the teacher apoligized.

"Mrs Wilson, it's okay. None of this is your fault. This man who has these kids is crazy and sick. And we must locate him right away. When he contacts us, we will track him down and rescue the kids". And, thought Monica Krycek will surely die.

Monica hung up the phone and looked at John. He was sitting in his desk with his head in his hands. She felt bad for her husband to have to live through this nightmare again of his child being kidnapped.

"John", she said to him. John began to weep loudly. "JOHN!" her voice got louder demanding his attention. John looked up his eyes red from crying. "Listen to me. We're a team now. Once krycek calls, we can trace him down and find Madison and Melissa. Then we can shoot his A! Madison isn't Luke. She's your second chance and we won't let her die.We will get her back John, you have to believe me." Monica took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

John sniffed. "What about Scully? should we tell her and Mulder what happened to Melissa?" Monica looked at him "I will notify them and tell them we're doing all we can. But right now, Scully and Mulder are trying to find William their other son. And Melissa had been staying with Frohike. I'll have to let him know. Maybe the Lonegunmen can help us track down Krycek and the girls."

"Maybe ", said John trying to clear his eyes. Monica then got out her cell phone. She dialed the Lonegunmen's number. She needed their help in getting her daughter and Melissa back. And she needed a plan. She couldn't take down Krycek without one.

ok another chapter completed! send more replies!


	4. Held for Ransom?

Chapter 4 Ransom?!

Monica woke from her nap sometime that evening. John and the Lonegunmen were downstairs in case they heard from Krycek. Once they did, then they would trace the call.

The first thing Monica noticed was that she was floating in the air, high above her bed. Weird, thought Monica. What if she was able to fly or something? Falling back on the bed, Monica went downstairs to brew some coffee. She needed something to wake her up.

Monica wanted the whole thing with Madison to be one big nightmare. She wanted her daughter to be at home and safe. But she wasn't.

She joined the others in the livingroom. The Lonegunmen had set up their equipment and John appeared to be on the phone with Krychek. " 10 million? at midnight? ok we'll bring the money. Just don't hurt our daughter or Mulder and Scully's. Their innocent in this". said John. Langly signaled that he finally had the trace. Krycek had hung up.

John was now angry. "Krycek is holding the girls at Ransom. IF he doesn't have the money by midnight. The girls are going to die. He wants only you there, Monica".

Monica went over to her husband she was angry as well. "He can't get away with this! John, I want my daughter back now. We will get what he wants and then I'm going alone. You need to stay here". she ordered.

John looked at her. "You can't be serious. I can't let you go alone!" he then said. Monica looked at her husband. "You have to stay here John. YOu know how dangerous Krycek is. If its anyone who can get these girls out alive, its me."

The lonegunmen nodded. "She's right, John". said Frohike.

JOhn sighed. He had no choice but to let Monica go. "Alright. But call me as soon as its safe to" he said. Monica tried to force a weak smile. "I will you know that." She gave him a kiss, then left to go find the Money.

Taking the directions, MOnica drove to Krycek's location. A golden gate bridge. Oh great, what was his plan to drop the girls to their deaths? Monica got out of the vehicle and hurried she didn't want to be late.


	5. A Deal is a Deal

Chapter 5 A Deal is a Deal.

Monica walked to where krycek was, who was standing on the bridge smoking a cigarette. "Monica, its good to see you have come. You did come alone right?" he asked. Monica gave him a look "What do you think Krycek? of course I came alone. And I brought the money. Where are the girls?!" she demanded to know.

Krycek simply ignored her. "Open the suitcase. I want to make sure everything is there and that I'm not being double crossed." Monica rolled her eyes and opened the suitcase. The money was there in correct bills of cash. Krycek seemed pleased.

"You are good to do business with", said Krycek grabbing the suitcase.

"Where are the girls Krycek?!" Monica practically yelled to get his attention. "YOu said we had a deal. Me bring you the money. You give me the girls" Monica crossed her arms.

Krycek looked up as if he forgot what she was talking about. "Oh yeah those girls. He looked at her then down at the yacht he rented below. Their down there in the boat tied up and the bomb is fixing to go off in 30 minutes."

MOnica cursed. He was planning on killing them anyway! Monica grabbed krycek and hit him hard a good bit of times until he fell unable to defend himself "Your going to pay for what you did!" she seethed and took her gun out. she shot krycek several times, then arrested him.

MOnica then hurried to the boat below. She found the girls with their backs turned to each other, and a bomb strapped to Madison. "Mommy..." Madison whined scared. "Shhhhhhhh. it's okay. Mommy's here", Reyes knelt in front of her daughter and looked carefully at the wires. " Mommy I don't want to die". said Madison. she had tears in her eyes. Monica looked at her daughter. "Madison. Your not going to die okay? Mommy will disarm this and get it off." somehow , thought Reyes. Now which wire was they suppose to cut? she looked at each wire and finally remembered which one. The blue wire. she cut it with a sharp knife that she carried, and the bomb went off.

Monica untied the girls and led them out of the boat Just as the cops showed up to take Krycek away.


	6. Learning to live with powers

Chapter 6 Learning to live with powers

Monica was glad that the girls were home safe and sound. After dropping Melissa and Madison off at Scully's to play that afternoon, she went to her favorite spot to go sit and relax and think at her favorite Lake.

She now supposedly had superpowers. But how could she use them and could she fly? Monica stared at a tree and concentrated hard. Soon, red flame shot out of her eyes making a heart shape black heart into the tree. Smiling, she then wrote her and John's name into the tree.

Great. She now could shoot flame from her eyes. What else did she have? Hearing cries for help Mon super-sped towards the sound. Looking up into an apartment, she saw it was on fire and a kid was trapped inside. Oh no, she had to get her out! Looking for a way in, Mon tried to decide what to do. She concentrated on making some jumps. Soon she was soaring through the air and finally reached the window. Peering inside, she saw the little girl crounched into a corner crying.

Mon went inside the window surprisingly, the smoke did not bother her. Normally she hated smoke. It made her think about the times she used to smoke cigarettes. When you had children, you had to give up some habits in order to set an example. And Mon had given up smoking. It was hard, but she did it thanks to some help from John, Scully and a smoking program.

She finally reached the girl "Hey, I'm here to get you out hang on". The little girl looked up, just as Monica scooped her up in her arms. Suddenly, a board that caught on fire fell almost on top of them. The little girl screamed. Mon jumped and flew out the window far away from the board just as the board fell missing them by inches. Setting the girl down, Monica stared at the building, how was she going to put out the flames?

Maybe blowing would help she decided. So Monica blew hard air cold as ice blew towards the building, making flames go out. Monica dropped the little girl off to her mom, then took off not sticking around for reporters. Monica soared through the air, a bit scared at first. This was something she had to get used to, flying that is.

Are any of you still reading this story? I would like some replies and ideas. What other powers should mon have?


	7. SuperWoman

chapter 7 Superwoman

That night, Monica sat up trying to read. She had put Madison to bed and kissed John goodnight. She would be in bed later on she was distracted by to many thoughts.

With all the powers she had discovered she had lately, Monica decided she would use them for good to help people. She had always wanted to be a Superhero ever since she was little. When Monica was a child, she liked Supergirl and had all the figurines. She had even liked Wonder Woman. Now that she had powers herself, she had to come up with a Superhero name, and a costume somehow.

Since she had admired supergirl as a child, Monica decided to call herself Superwoman since she wasn't a young girl she couldn't be called Supergirl and that name had been taken anyway. She also wondered what would John and their little girl would think having a superhero in the house. Would it effect their lives greatly, or make it very difficult? Monica always read that saving people could make you spend less time with family. But that was a price to pay, when you were destined to do great things she thought.

Even as a Federal Agent, close friends have told Monica she was a Superhero because she helped those everyday on cases. And Monica believed them. She loved helping others. It made her feel good inside and as a person.

SO that night, Monica sat up working on her Superhero costume. She had went to a clothing fabric store to buy a few things to make a costume with. She chose Satin fabric in the colors light pink, and white. The S logo on her costume would be in Neon Pink and the rest of her outfit would be light pink and her cape white.

Monica thought about wearing a mask so that people wouldn't recognize her as Superwoman. So she chose a simple white eye mask. It still showed your eyes, but it didn't show who you were. By two o clock in the morning, Monica finished sewing the outfit together. She looked at it Satisfied , thinking that Washington would be pleased at Having a new Superhero.

And tomorrow, she would make a debut overlooking the city for bad guys. And if she found any, she would bring them to justice. Like Superman, Monica believed that killers or any bad person should be brought to justice. Monica smiled and tried on the outfit. It fit perfectly and not tight. How she was going to be a Federal Agent during the day and Superhero at night, was way beyond her. But Monica thought she could handle it just like she could handle anything. Taking, the costume off and putting it in her closet, Monica slipped into her pjs and yawned. She better go to bed Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 


	8. Telling John

Chapter 8 Telling John

That morning, Monica went to work after dropping her little girl off to School. Then she went to work at the Hoover Building in the X-files office her and John worked in.  
She smiled at the memory of how they first began working in the office. Mulder had left work for various reasons and her and John were asked to work on the X-files with Dana Scully. Monica loved meeting Dana Scully her and the woman had become very quick friends and earned each other's trust.

That morning, things went smoothly at work. They stayed in the office doing paperwork , going through files, and typing up reports. Monica looked over at John and began to start the conversation. "John, I've decided to become a Superhero. I've even came up with a cool Superhero costume and a name".

"Oh Really? what are you going to call yourself?" he asked her taking a break from his work. Monica sat on the edge of his desk. "Superwoman. I spent all night last night making me a costume and I'm going to start helping those in the city today."

John looked at her. He found the whole Monica being a Superhero very amusing. He knew she was great at helping those in need, but he never thought of her as a Superhero. It struck him funny. He began to laugh as a chuckle at first, then got harder. "A Superhero?!" he laughed again.

Monica frowned. She didn't see what was so funny about that. She crossed her arms and stood up. "I don't see what is so funny about it, John. What's wrong with wanting to be a Superhero? I already am one with being a Federal Agent. Besides, with my powers, I want to do some good around here and people need me. And, as a Superhero, I can save your life, any time your in trouble". she said to John.

John managed to turn his laughter into a cough seeing as she was frowning. "Um, this is all new to me is all Monica. I just never pictured you as a Superhero before. To me your always going to be Monica. My wife, and the mother of our child. But if its what you want to do, then I support it".

Monica smiled then kissed John. "Thanks John, I'm so happy that you"ll be supporting this! I have to leave the building to go do some errands for Skinner. Can you handle the paperwork?"

"Yeah sure. Anything for you" he said . When she left, John sat back into his chair and sighed. After working for awhile, he heard footsteps. "Anyone there?" he asked.  
Then a man he recogized stepped into the room.He didn't say anything just took out a gun and pointed it to Doggett. "Do as I say, and you might live". Doggett swallowed glancing at the gun and knowing if he did anything wrong, he could be shot.

Send in reviews! 


	9. New Villians to Fight!

Chapter 9: Newly found Powers

Monica was enjoying her new Superpowers. Before heading to work, she managed to stop 4 robberies, helped stopped a old woman from getting run overred by a vehicle, and even saved a kid from a ferris wheel ride.

She had stopped to talked to Scully before she went to the X-files office. Her super hearing began to kick in, and she heard John talking to his killer. By the sound of the conversation, John was in trouble. "Scully, it was nice talking to you, I gotta run and get a head start on them papers".

Scully nodded and walked off to go find Mulder. Monica began to walk towards the elevator and stepped in she noticed Brad Folmer standing beside her and checking her out.

Folmer took his time to check out Monica. As always, she looked super sexy. But this time, something about her was different. He couldn't figure out what it was, but something was different, and he planned on finding it out.

Monica noticed him looking at her checking her out and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Men could be such pigs. Especially, men like Brad. "Morning Brad". she said smiling at him. It was better to be nice to him, if she did otherwise, he might tell A.D. skinner that she was very impolite to her co-worker.

"Good Morning Monica, your looking nice today". he said trying to be civil. Brad wondered if it was possible if him and Monica could be friends, then it could lead into something more.

"Thank you Brad, wish I could get nice compliments everyday", she said. Just then she heard John's frantic voice yelling for help. Just then, the elevator door opened and they were near the basement office. "I gotta go", Monica took off in a run down the hall, trying

not to use her super powers.

Brad looked at her strangely. Either Monica was having a bad morning, or she was hiding something. Either way, he quietly followed her down the hall to see what was going on .

Monica took a moment to step into the women's restroom to switch clothes. Taking off her clothes, she revealed the spandex costume she had made that was purple, and she had a light pink cape. A letter S that was similar to a Superman Logo was also pink and on her chest. Monica also changed into a pair of black leather short boots that went with her outfit, and put a purple eye mask to cover up who she was.

Then she fled from the bathroom and into the basement office. A gunmen who appeared to be in his mid thirties, was yelling at John for sending him to jail years ago. The gun he held was wobbly, and it looked like it was going to go off any minute.

John talked trying to get the man to put the gun down "I had to do my job sir. I can't just let

criminals walk around free so they could harm people. My son was murdered because

I let his murderer get away, sense I couldn't help him, I decided to help others just like him".

"You took years away from my life! I missed out on my daughter's birthdays! I couldn't even be there when she needed me the most! Can you give me those years back?!" the gun wavered a bit some more.

"No, I can't but your going to spend more time in jail and away from your family if you pull

that trigger". said John beginning to sweat.

Monica decided this was the best time to step in before things got out of hand.

"You don't know what your talking about!" the man yelled.

Monica used fire from her eyes, and heated up the gun. The man dropped it in surprise and looked at her "who are you?!" he asked.

Monica stepped into the office. John looked at her surprised. She looked sexy in spandex.

"I am Superwoman, and I'm not going to let you harm my husband. Look sir, you need help, and killing other's isn't going to solve anything". she took the man and fled away from the scene, dropping the man off at a local mental hospital. She made sure he signed in.

When she came back, John was back at work, and she was back in her work clothes

"John, are you okay? I heard you were held at gunpoint?" she came in out of breath a bit.

John nodded "I am fine, Superwoman took care of me". he smiled at her. He knew that

Monica didn't admit to being a superhero in public, and she didn't want to star mentioning it at work.

Monica smiled "I'm glad to hear that. It's good we have a Superhero in town."

John agreed "I'm glad we do to. Let's just hope she keeps most of the criminals off the street's and we can just stay here and work on the X-files some more".

"I second to that", said Monica sitting down at her desk.

Brad, who had been listening and watching had witnessed the entire thing. Superwoman looked a lot like Monica and sounded like her. And Monica seemed to vanish each time Superwoman appeared. Brad began to smile. He was starting to think Monica was indeed hiding something, and he wanted to find evidence to prove she was Superwoman,

then he could threated to expose her, if she didn't do as he wanted. He whistled getting back into the elevator.


	10. Blackmailing is no fun

**chapter10:**

Monica and John both fixed supper that night then afterwards they both put Madison to bed. Monica smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Madison looked so peaceful when she slept. Monica had hoped that by the time they had children that she wasn't working full time as an Federal Agent. But, it hadn't worked out that way. Monica enjoyed being a Federal Agent and helping people. When she wasn't working, her main focus was her own family. She made sure that Madison would grow up in a stable, safe home.

Monica kissed Madison on the forehead and went downstairs to join John. The two made out an hour on the couch before settling down to watch tv. As she watched another Mad about You episode with John, Monica thought about how strange Brad had acted during their encounter today. Monica hoped Brad wasn't planning something up his sleeve. If he did, Monica would have to kick his butt. Many times, Brad had tried to get in between John and Mon's relationship to split them up. And each time, he failed because Mon was too devoted and lovesick over John to ever betray his love and trust.

The next day at work was at a steady pace. They mostly had a lot of paperwork to do, go over some X-files cases they missed and reopen them, and they had a meeting shortly after Lunch time with Skinner and other Federal Agents. Around 1:00, both Monica and Doggett arrived in time for the meeting. Brad, Scully, and Mulder were at the meeting. And so were other agents. The meeting lasted for an hour, with Skinner telling them things that needed to be done in office.

When they were dismissed, Monica excused herself to go outside. She had to smoke. As she pulled out yet another cigarette, Monica began to think to herself. When am I going to quit smoking? I keep telling John and the others that I'm going to, and I never do. What kind of person am I? I need to quit for Madison's sake.

Monica hadn't heard anyone step outside to follow her. So when Brad spoke, you could imagine why Monica would literally jump out of her skin. "Lovely afternoon, isn't it?" asked Brad as he stepped beside her. He flashed her his grin. The grin that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"Yes, it is a lovely afternoon". Monica lit the cigarette wondering what Brad had come out here to talk about.

Brad walked closer to her "I think you know what I want to talk about, Agent Reyes. I want to talk about us. Here's what I think, you don't really love John Doggett. You married him because your trying to hide those hidden feelings you still have for me".

Monica started laughing "Your full of bullcrap Brad. I have no feelings for you at all. Your the one who cheated on me and left me alone one night. My feelings for you vanished that night. All that's left is nothing for you Brad".

Brad snickered "You expect me to believe you don't have feelings for me? I don't believe that Monica. The spark that used to be between us? it's still there.I know it is. I know your secret Monica", Brad said looking at her.

Monica glared at Brad "My Secret? What are you talking about?"

Brad "I know that your Superwoman. The disguise was really cute by the way, and it wasn't hard to figure out you were her. You both had the same voice, same hair. I saw the whole thing, heard the entire conversation".

Monica froze. Brad knew she was Superwoman? Dang! Couldn't she keep anything private? then Monica's expression turned into a sneer "You don't know for sure that it was even me, Brad. Superwoman could be any woman. And besides, why on earth would I want to be a Superhero?"

Brad shrugged smirking back "You tell me, Agent Reyes. Oh and by the way, I have proof that your her. When I saw you go into the bathroom, I followed you in and took these pictures.

Monica stared in horror as Brad took out some photos. It showed her unbuttoning her work outfit, and revealing her costume underneath. "You Jerk", she muttered and reached for the photos to take them away from his hand.

Brad laughed and put them away back into his folder. "I don't think so, Monica. You see, the thing is, I don't have to show these to anyone not even John, if you could just do something for me".

Monica glared at him, wanting to beat the crap out of Brad right then. "Name it, Brad".

Brad grinned "I would like for you to Divorce John and leave him, and then come date me. We could have everything together that John could never give you."

Monica glared at him even more "I don't think so Brad. You can't force me to be with you".

Brad lowered his eyes and stared at the photos "Then I guess by next week, everyone will know who Superwoman really is. And her whole family, even little Madison will be in terrible danger".

Monica swallowed hard. She didn't want John or even Madison to be put in danger. And she would do anything to save them. Even if it meant abandoning them which she didn't want to do.

"Okay, You win Brad. I'm all yours". she said giving in to the blackmail.

Brad grinned "Good, I knew you'd see things my way Agent Reyes. If I know you as well as I do, you'd do anything to keep your family safe. Now, go tell Doggett it's over and pack your things".


	11. Is it really over?

**Chapter11**

Brad and Monica walked back to the X-files office where Doggett had resumed back to his paperwork. Brad kept his pistol trained on Monica the whole time, and if she tried anything, he would shoot her and then go after her family next. He was that mean and would do it. And Mon knew. She wasn't looking forward into telling this news to Doggett. He would be crushed, and she knew this would put up a wall between them once more.

It had taken her years to convince Doggett he needed to date again. To give Marriage another shot. That not all women were the same. Now this would ruin any chances for them to ever get back together. Monica walked towards the office and opened the door.

John stood up to greet her and gave her a kiss. "It's good to see your back here in the basement Mon. Did you enjoy your break?" he asked then he frowned upon seeing Brad standing next to Monica. "Brad, what are you doing here?"

Brad smiled "I think our Monica has something she'd like to say." He kept the gun trained on her hidden from John's view.

Monica swallowed hard. Then she looked seriously at Doggett. "John, this thing between us, Marriage isn't working, I want a Divorce so I can be with Brad".

John threw down his papers and was now fuming mad "What?! Why do this now?"

Monica flinched at his temper. "Because I want to be back together with Brad. I still have feelings for him.".

John looked at her wondering if he should believe her "I thought you loved me? I thought we had something!"

Brad grinned he liked having all this Drama unfolding before his eyes.

"I thought I did John. But now, things have changed". Monica could see that her words were killing John.

John banged his fist on the desk and turned around, he couldn't face her. "Okay fine. Whatever. I should have known this Marriage would come crashing down on top of me once I knew that he was working with us!" he bellowed. "Get Out!" he yelled at both of them.

With tears stinging her eyes, Monica left the room with Brad in tow. She had really hurt John.


	12. Next stop: Paris

Monica hated Brad Follmer. She really hated him with a passion. Why was he doing this? did he love to see her in pain? Did he not really care he had just pissed John off? And that he was tearing apart a big family, just to get his way with her?

Once they were in the car Monica spoke up "This is really low of you Brad. Forcing me to end my own marriage, and if I didn't, you'd reveal I was the new Superhero in town. "

Brad started to drive "Look, Monica, I know your pissed at me, I really do. But all these years, I wanted my second chance to be with you, to love you. And I can't do that with John always being around and drooling over you like some lovesick pup."

Monica "John really loves me. And he's not drooling. Where are we going Brad?" she asked as they made their way to the airport.

Brad grinned "Well, that's up to you Monica. Where would you like to go? Paris, or Hawaii?"

Monica scowled at him "You know where I'd like to be, Brad, with John, with my little girl."

Brad shook his head "Sorry sweet cakes, no can do. Your finished and done with them and your going to be with me now". together, they walked inside the airport. Brad ordered tickets to Paris.

He knew Monica had always wanted to go there. She was just being a grouch because she couldn't get her way.

"Think of it this way, Monica. You do as I say, and your family stays safe and alive" he said.

Monica rolled her eyes as they boarded the plane. She had to figure out a way out of this. She had to kill Brad before he killed her, or her family. Brad was going down.


End file.
